This invention relates to a composition for fluid treatment and processes for making and using the composition. In particular, the invention relates to a regenerable sorbent for the removal of hydrogen sulfide from production fluid streams and processes for making and using the sorbent.
Hydrogen sulfide can be present in various fluid streams and is often found in fluid streams associated with petroleum and gas production. The removal of the hydrogen sulfide from these fluid streams is desirable because of its toxicity, corrosive properties, and unpleasant odor.
Due to the increased need for greater natural gas production, the removal of hydrogen sulfide from production fluid streams has become essential. Prior art processes can be based upon physical absorption, solid absorption or chemical reaction.
These prior art processes are associated with numerous problems. Some require sorbents that when exposed to air are self igniting and thus non-renewable. The weak sulfur retention of these non-renewable sorbents leads to an adverse environmental impact and requires that after their use they be treated as hazardous waste. The prior art processes employing non-renewable sorbents that produce hazardous waste have proven to be costly.
There continues to be a need within the petroleum and gas production industry for a cost effective process for the removal of hydrogen sulfide from production fluid streams. The sorbent for the removal of hydrogen sulfide employed in the current application is not only cost effective through its ability to be easily renewed, the process also exhibits high single pass performance in its ability to remove hydrogen sulfide from a production fluid stream.